


If thou kiss not me

by porridgemilk



Series: Love's Philosphy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward attempts at using tongue, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridgemilk/pseuds/porridgemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so slow sometimes, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, as he leaned down, soft brown hair falling over his eyes and casting soft shadows over his cheeks. “All I wanted was a taste.”<br/>Iwaizumi felt his mouth drying a little as he looked at Oikawa, and then his lips. “If you wanted to kiss me that badly you could have just asked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If thou kiss not me

**Author's Note:**

> “The sunlight claps the earth, and the moonbeams kiss the sea: what are all these kissings worth, if thou kiss not me?”  
> ― Percy Bysshe Shelley

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said from across the bed, eyes only half focused on the textbook in front of him “Your lips look really soft today.”

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow, wanting to comment on the fact that Oikawa had been focusing on his lips rather than getting any sort of work done. He supposed it was useless to say it though, so he turned his head just the slightest and shrugged.

“My mom got me a new chap stick,” he said “Maybe it helped.”

“Oh! What flavor?” because of course Oikawa wanted to know the color and flavor and every other describing quality of anything he hadn’t already seen.

“Coconut I think?” Iwaizumi said, trying very hard to focus on the quadratic equations written in front of him so that they looked less like alien language and more like things that he might actually need to use in his life some day.

“Coconut?” Oikawa titled his head to the side in a display of genuine curiosity “I’ve never had one of those.”

“Tastes pretty nice. Better than strawberry, at least.”

Oikawa pouted, clearly offended. “Iwa-chan! Strawberry is the best flavor!”

“It’s the worst.”

“Liar. You still kiss me even when I’m using it.”

Iwaizumi paused, because he really couldn’t really argue against that. Kissing Oikawa was somehow always one of things that Iwaizumi enjoyed the most, and if that meant he had to put up with the far too sweet taste of artificial strawberries against his lips, he decided it was probably worth it. For the most part.

“It’s still really bad tasting, okay?”

Oikawa gasped again, but his lips were curled in the gentle manner they did when he was particularly happy. Iwaizumi’s heartbeat stuttered and he turned his attention back to his textbook. There was no use, really, when he couldn’t even focus anymore, but at least it did a little to maintain his pride.

“I’ll let you make fun of my chap stick this time, Iwa-chan, but only because I know you secretly like it.”

“Shut up and let me study will you?”

Oikawa hummed and stayed quiet for a while and Iwaizumi allowed himself to be fooled into the false sense of peace that came with it.

It didn’t last long though, when Oikawa’s hand landed gently on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, making him look up from his work.

“Iwa-chan,”

“What is it?” he asked, softer this time because Oikawa didn’t seem to be in a teasing mood.

“Let me taste it too?” Oikawa was leaning against him now, pulling his arm playfully and moving it away from his notebook.

“Huh?”

“The coconut flavor, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, as if he was practicing great patience with his friend “I want to taste it too.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi said, a little dumbstruck at the suggestion. Why was Oikawa looking at him like that?“It’s on the shelf if you want to try it.”

“Too far away.”

“I’m not getting it for you, if that’s what you’re waiting for,”

Oikawa sighed deeply and pulled Iwaizumi by the arm again, this time with a little more force. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to protest the fact that he was being manhandled this way, but before he could, he was being tackled down onto the bed, arms raised to defend himself from whatever it was that Oikawa wanted to do.

“O-Oi! What’re you—” he tried to say in between breathless laughs as Oikawa tickled him on the stomach and under his arms. He tried to wriggle out from under him but it was a useless endeavor when he couldn’t even move to tickle him back.

Oikawa laughed too and his voice was close to Iwaizumi’s ear as he did. It sent a flutter of warmth up Iwaizumi’s stomach and he decided it was too much to hope to get any work done when Oikawa was in this sort of mood. He sighed—not really displeased, but still making a show of it anyway—before pulling Oikawa down on top of him and watching him settle himself a little uncertainly on his lap.

“You’re so slow sometimes, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, as he leaned down, soft brown hair falling over his eyes and casting soft shadows over his cheeks. “All I wanted was a taste.”

Iwaizumi felt his mouth drying a little as he looked at Oikawa, and then his lips. “If you wanted to kiss me that badly you could have just asked.”

“Boohoo, that’s the most boring way, don’t you think?” he said even as his cheeks colored red in a curious display of shyness. Even after months of being together, neither of them could really boast about having kissed the other all that many times. It had been almost a mutual decision to take things slow and it had been fine that way, really. “You should learn to read the signs, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi sighed, deciding this was all too convoluted for such a simple request, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Alright then,” he said, swallowing past the nervous lump in his throat “You can have a taste.”

Oikawa smiled and lowered his head, placing both hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and felt the first brush of soft lips against his. Their mouths were closed as they kissed, hesitant and a little unsure about the pace and yet Iwaizumi felt his face heating up from just those feather light kisses and the feeling of Oikawa’s nimble fingers against his cheeks.

He felt Oikawa sigh into the kiss and Iwaizumi moved his hands from his waist to his shoulders, gently exploring the planes of his body and then traversing their way up to his soft, brown hair, fingers gently scraping the skin of his nape. Oikawa hummed pleasantly at that and Iwaizumi felt a little bolder, letting them deepen the kiss, lips parting slightly open.

“It doesn’t taste that bad,” Oikawa airily said in between short, breathless kisses. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were much the same.

“Better than yours, I bet,” Iwaizumi smirked, pulling Oikawa down for another brief kiss and pulling Oikawa down so that he lay on the bed beside him, limbs tangled together. Their knees bumped against each other in a playfully intimate way that made both of their hearts race fondly in their chests. Light filtered through Iwaizumi’s window and caught on the two boys lying together, warm and content.

“I’m not going to comment on that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, “For the sake of our relationship.”

“Right,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa traced his fingers over Iwaizumi’s cheekbones, his nose, his forehead. He closed his eyes and pressed Oikawa close, bringing their lips to meet again with just a little more force than before. His hands were on Oikawa’s cheeks, and his fingers curled around the hair that reached just below his ears.

Oikawa froze for just a second before kissing him back with a new sort of hunger, mouth open and hot against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi felt the briefest wetness against his bottom lip and, confused but not at all put off, he parted his lips open. There was no mistaking the press of Oikawa’s tongue that was there again after that and he gasped.

Oikawa pulled back, a little breathless as he looked at him. His eyebrows were creased in worry and he bit at his bottom lip.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he said, laughing to cover his embarrassment “I guess I got a little carried away.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, horrified. “No! No, it was fine.”

“It’s fine?”

“Obviously,” he said, feeling the flush rise to his own cheeks “Just a little—new.”

“I know,” Oikawa smiled warmly at him.

“Let’s try it out,” Iwaizumi said, swallowing thickly just once and pretending the thought didn’t have him out of his mind. Oikawa’s tongue in his mouth. His own tongue against Oikawa’s.

He could see Oikawa thinking the same thing and how it made his even the tips of his ears red with embarrassment—and eagerness, Iwaizumi hoped. Oikawa smiled just once before leaning down and taking hold on Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck and pressed him close, mouth already open and waiting.

It was odd, feeling the first wet slide of it as their lips parted and a soft sigh escaped Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi tried to stifle a groan of his own as he felt Oikawa’s tongue hot against his, so foreign but not entirely unwelcome. They moved their mouths against each other’s, taking shallow breaths every few seconds and holding onto each other tightly.

Iwaizumi had never imagined what it would have felt like to kiss someone in this way—so _intimately_ and almost adult like. All the times he had heard the third years in his middle school talk about it, and every time he’d seen it on TV, he had only felt a little grossed out and confused about the appeal of it all. Iwaizumi still couldn’t say he entirely understood it, even as Oikawa’s tongue flitted against his bottom lip, but it sent pleasant sparks of electricity running through his spine and the tips of his fingers. He felt breathless and his heart hammered against his chest, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

When they broke apart, both of them were panting just the slightest, though neither of them would have ever admitted to that had the other mentioned it. Oikawa’s half lidded eyes were on him and Iwaizumi smiled at him through the haze in his mind. He reached out, wrapped his arms around Oikawa and hugged him tight.

“That was really nice,” Iwaizumi said, feeling a little giddy and a lot more grown up, suddenly.

Oikawa stared at him, a pleased little smile on his lips. “We could try it again sometime,”

“In a minute,” he said, still trying to catch his breath and slow down his racing heart.

“You’re eager, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled “Was I really that good?”

“No. You sucked,” he said honestly, resting his head in the crook of Oikawa’s neck and letting the smell of fabric softener and Oikawa’s shampoo wash over him. “But I still liked it.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Why?”

“Because it’s you,” he whispered, feeling the pads of Oikawa’s fingers rub lightly against his scalp.

“A-ah. That’s really weird coming from you,” Oikawa’s laugh had gotten a little awkward, and Iwaizumi found his smile widening. Of all the things that got Oikawa embarrassed, Iwaizumi’s open declarations of fondness were one of them.

“You’re weird.”

Oikawa ducked his head, trying to hide his smile as he got up and rearranged himself so that their legs were no longer tangled. Only their hands remained linked.

“Look at you, Iwa-chan,” he said lightly “Getting so carried away that you totally neglected your homework!”

Iwaizumi lay on his back and watched Oikawa scramble to pick up his own book and pretend to read it—because Iwaizumi knew him well enough to guess that Oikawa wasn’t _really_ studying. He laughed and got up too, to pick up his textbook where it lay discarded on the floor and begin work again.

But if he was really being honest with himself, Iwaizumi would have admitted that most of the afternoon after that was spent thinking of the shy glances that Oikawa sometimes threw his way and how he wished he could tackle him to the ground and kiss him once again. (Which was a wish that did come true an hour later when both of them mutually decided that neither of them was getting much studying done anyway)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed an excuse to write some awkward middle schoolers kissing tbh ( ᐛ )و  
> thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr at [porridgemilk](http://porridgemilk.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/porriporridge)


End file.
